


Errands with Cas

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and human Cas doing human things. (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas at the Dentist

Cas and Dean sat in the waiting room, reading old magazines. The walls were painted a plain white and were covered with posters about brushing well and keeping teeth healthy. At the back wall was the entrance through to the reception room, and on the opposite side of the room was a large fish tank with several tropical fish swimming in it. Cas tapped Dean's shoulder and pointed to the page in the magazine he was reading. It was a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.  
'We could make these.'  
'Yeah,' Dean smiled. 'We could... Cas?'  
'Yes Dean?'  
'You're sure you're okay with doing this?'  
Cas nodded.  
'It is necessary to make sure my teeth are in good condition.'  
'Okay. You look a little nervous, that's all.'  
Cas smiled.  
'I'm fine.'  
'Really?'  
'Well...' Dean could hear the doubts in Cas's voice. 'Will it.. hurt?'  
'No! Of course not!'  
'Are you sure?'  
'They're just going to check up on your teeth Cas.' Dean said as he read his magazine. 'That's all. If they're going to do something major to your teeth, they're going to make sure we book another appoint- Cas?' He turned to see that Cas was no longer in his seat, and was in fact at the fish tank staring at the fish.  
'Cas!'  
He turned to Dean.  
'Yes?'  
'Come back over here, you're being weird.'  
Cas shrugged and turned back to the fish.  
'Just because you're human now it doesn't mean you have to give me an attitude.'  
Cas grinned then went back to the seat next to Dean.  
'I love you.'  
'I know, I love you too Cas.'  
Cas then began to kiss Dean's cheek.  
'Cas.. not here... Cas..'  
'Castiel Winchester?'  
He pulled away from Dean and sat up in his chair again.  
'Yes?'  
'You're next.'  
'Dean..'  
'You want me to come with you?'  
Cas pouted his lips and gave Dean his puppy dog eyes.  
'Okay! Okay.'

When they entered the room, Cas shuddered. The chair reminded him of the one he had to lie in when Naomi did, things, to him.  
'Are you okay Cas?'  
'I'm fine.'  
The dentist looked up at the two and smiled.  
'So. Who is Castiel?'  
Cas raised his hand.  
'Come over here Castiel.'  
He turned to Dean.  
'Go on.' Dean said quietly.  
Castiel lay down on the chair and was handed the glasses to put on.  
'Are these for me to keep?'  
The dentist laughed. Cas was confused, and looked at Dean. Dean had to put his hands to his head and pretend to put sunglasses on. Cas realised what they were for and put them on. The dentist pulled down the overhead light.  
'Open wide.'  
'My mouth?'  
The dentist laughed again.  
'You have quite a sense of humour Mr. Novak.'  
Cas slightly opened his mouth.  
'Wider.'  
Cas opened it more.  
'Wider.'  
Cas opened it again.  
'Good enough.'  
He put the mirror into Cas's mouth and began to look at his teeth.  
'Hmmm...'  
Dean went to Cas's side and knelt down.  
'He gets a little.. nervous about these sorts of things.'  
'It's fine.'  
The dentist took the mirror out of Cas's mouth and put it back onto the plate of equipment.  
'Well,'  
Cas quickly sat up and hit his head on the light.  
'Ow.'  
'Oh, baby.' Dean rubbed Cas's head for him. The dentist stopped writing notes.  
'Everything's good. Perfect teeth. You obviously both brush and floss everyday. Be sure to book an appointment for six months from now.  
Dean looked at Cas.  
'Great.'  
Cas grinned at the dentist.  
'Do I get one of the... uh.' He looked at the jar of lolly pops on the dentist's desk.  
'A lolly pop?'  
'Mmm.'  
He grabbed the jar and held it out to Cas.  
'Take one.'  
Cas took a green one.  
'Thank you.' He handed the glasses back and slid off the chair.  
'Thanks.' They said as they left the office.  
'So?' They walked back to the waiting room. 'That wasn't so bad.'  
'No, it wasn't.'  
'See! I just have to pay. Wait here.'  
Dean went to the reception whilst Cas opened his lolly pop and began to suck on it. He was distracted by the fish tank again, and had to go over to take one last look at the fish.  
'Cas?'  
He turned to see Dean, standing at the door. Cas said goodbye to the fish and went to Dean. He looked around, then put an arm around Cas, pulled him to his chest and kissed him.  
'Let's get something to eat.'


	2. Cas at the Grocery Store

Cas and Dean entered the grocery store, went to the row of carts and pulled one out.  
'Do I sit in it?' Cas asked as they rolled it away.  
'No, just help me push it. Okay?'  
'Okay.'   
They passed the checkout.  
'Stay with me, okay Cas?'  
'Okay Dean.'   
'So- we need...' Dean looked at the piece of paper in his hand. 'Band aids. And disinfectant. For that graze on your hand.'   
They went to the medical aisle and found the bandage section. Cas took a box off the shelf. They were Dora the Explorer band aids.  
'Are you sure you want those Cas?'  
Cas nodded.  
'Maybe we should get you something of better quality..'  
'No Dean. I like these.'  
Cas threw them into the shopping cart.   
'Okay. Okay.. and, disinfectant.'   
They looked up the aisle and found the tubes and bottles of disinfectant. Dean took a tube off the shelf and handed it to Cas.  
'Put that in the cart.'  
Cas did so then went to Dean's side again as he looked at the list.  
'Why do we need the disinfectant?'  
'To put on your hand.'  
'Why?'  
'Because I don't want you to get an infection.'  
'It's fine though.'  
'It was bleeding again this morning Cas. I don't want the wound to get worse.'  
Cas nodded.  
'Uh-' He turned to Cas and quickly raised then lowered his eyebrows with a cheeky smile.  
'Yes?'  
'Condoms. We need condoms.'  
Cas nodded.   
'Where are they?'  
Dean looked up the aisle.   
'I think they're up that way. Come on.'  
They pushed the cart to the condom section.   
'Which ones do you want babe?'  
'I don't mind.'  
'Are you sure? There's so many different kinds.'  
Dean took a box off the shelf and leaned closer towards Cas.   
'EXTRA pleasure.'   
Cas smiled.  
'Come 'ere!' Dean kissed him and lingered on until they saw someone walk into the aisle.  
'What else do we need?' Cas said with a sexy voice.   
'Uh.... pie. Of course.'  
They went to the frozen foods section and found the fridge full of pies.  
'Which one which one which one...'  
'Apple pie?'  
'Is that what you want?'  
'I don't mind.'  
'You like apple pie though, right?'  
'Yes.'  
'Good.'  
Dean took three boxes of pie out of the fridge and handed them to Cas.  
'Into the cart.'

Next, they went to the meats section.  
'We're eating steak tonight okay?'  
'Just steak?'  
'No, Bobby's helping so he'll make mashed potatoes.'  
Cas put his arms around Dean and hugged him.  
'Woh! Hey, what's up?'  
'I just want to hug you.'  
'Oh, okay.' Dean put his arms around Cas. When they pulled away from each other, Dean took three plastic wrapped steaks of beef off the shelf and gave them to Cas.  
'Into the cart.'  
'What else do we need?'  
'Cereal and more pencils for Sam.'  
'I can get the pencils.'  
'Are you sure? I can come with you.'  
'No Dean, it's fine.'  
'Okay then. I'll get the cereal.'

Cas found his way to the stationary aisle and began to look at the packets of pencils. He took a random pack and left the aisle. He had no idea where Dean was, so the only thing he could do was wander around. He went through each aisle, trying to find Dean. Dean was frantically looking for him.  
'Dammit Cas!'  
He went to the frozen food section again.  
'Cas!' He went to the opposite end of the grocery store but still couldn't find Cas. He knew there was only one thing he could do. 

'Dean!' Cas was in the confectionery aisle, calling out for Dean. He was also distracted because he had found a packet of caramel popcorn and was examining it. The music playing on the overhead speakers stopped.  
'Could Castiel please come to the checkout. Could Castiel please come to the checkout. Dean is here waiting for you.'  
Cas went to the checkout and found Dean, standing there, smiling.   
'Hi.' He said as Cas, who was blushing, went to him. Dean took the pencils, and the popcorn, from Cas and they were scanned. After paying, they left the checkout and exited the store.  
'I'm sorry I became lost.'  
'What? No, Cas. It's fine. Grocery stores are HUGE. I understand why you became a little lost. It's okay.'  
Cas nodded.  
'Was that fun?' Dean grabbed Cas's hand and held it with his.   
'It was amusing.'   
Dean stopped walking and turned to Cas.  
'So- we now have condoms.'   
Cas then smiled, leaned towards Dean and whispered a dirty something into his ear which made him gasp.


	3. Cas at the Drug Store

'Do you want to come inside?' Dean asked as he opened the driver's door.   
'Yes.' Cas opened his door and left the car. Dean caught up to him.   
'Cas we have to go to the front desk first okay?'  
'Okay.'   
'Just- don't say anything about, just be cool. Okay?'  
'Okay.'  
'And we're here for two things. I'm not letting you get distracted. We're here for two things. Okay?'  
'Okay.'   
'Good.'  
The doors opened and they entered the drug store. Cas and Dean walked past the aisles and went to the worker at the front desk.  
'Hi-' Dean began. 'My friend needs just a simple, uh, sleeping sort of medication. And I was wondering which would be the best one for him. Just the commercial kind, of course.'  
'Sleeping medication... Just behind you there's a few rows of sleeping pills. Which kind were you looking for?'  
'Well, he doesn't- Cas?'  
Cas, who was looking at the sunglasses, heard Dean call his name then quickly went back to him. Dean turned to the worker again.  
'He definitely has a problem with staying asleep. Even very quiet sounds will wake him up. But he has a lot of difficulty falling asleep. And he just wanted something simple to be able to make it easier for him.'  
'I see. And- how old are you sir?' He said as he turned to Cas.  
'Only a few weeks old. As a human that is. As an angel though, well, billions of years old.'  
Dean was shaking his head. The worker had a very confused expression. Dean then began to laugh, very loudly.  
'Oh Cas! Always making jokes. Uh, why don't you go back to the sunglasses over there?'  
Cas nodded and did as Dean asked.  
'He's about 35.'  
'35. And how many hours of sleep does he usually get?'  
'Only about 4 or 5 each night. Sometimes he'll get 6, but that's usually when he has hardly any energy left.'  
'Has he been like this for a long time?'  
'No. Well.. he was living in Europe for a few years. So he's still trying to uh.. adjust to the new time zones and all.'  
'Right. Well- the best thing for him...' The worker walked around the desk and to the shelf then pulled a box off. He handed it to Dean. 'It's simple. One pill an hour before bed.'  
'Okay.' Dean looked up and smiled. 'Okay. Thank you. I appreciate the help.'  
'Oh it's fine.' The worker put the item on the desk.  
'I just need one more thing.'  
Dean went to the ointment section of an aisle and looked at each product.   
'What are you looking for?'  
'Dammit Cas! Why do you still do that?'  
Cas poked Dean and began to breathe on the back of his neck.  
'What are you doing?'  
Cas pecked him then rested his face on the back of Dean's shoulder. Dean grinned and huffed.  
'I'm getting vaseline, okay?'  
'What for?'  
'You know what for.'  
'No, I do not.'  
Dean grabbed a container of vaseline and Cas remained standing there with his face on Dean.   
'Come on, I have to pay for this.'  
Cas slowly moved away then followed Dean to the counter again.   
The items were scanned and Dean handed them to Cas.  
'That will be 10.50.' Dean handed him the cash and was given back his change and receipt.   
'Thank you.'  
'No problem. Have a nice day.'  
'You too.'  
Cas and Dean left the store and went back to the car. 

'Why did I need these?' Cas asked as he looked at the box.   
'They're sleeping pills.'  
'For me?'  
'Yes, for you.'  
'Why?'  
'You know why. It took you two hours to fall asleep last night Cas. I know it's hard to get used to sleeping but you need to be able to do it easily. These will help you, okay?'  
Cas nodded his head.  
'Where do I put them?'  
'They're pills. I said that Cas. You swallow them.'  
'Yes. Of course. Sorry.'  
'You take one an hour before bed, okay?'  
'And then what happens?'  
'Well, when you go to bed, it will be a lot easier for you to sleep.'  
'But-'  
'Yes?'  
'I was fond of.. you-'  
'Having my arms around you until you fell asleep?'  
Cas smiled and nodded his head.  
'I knew it! Don't worry babe I'll be hugging you anyway.' Dean kissed Cas and scruffed up his hair, then started the car.


End file.
